


Love the Sinner

by MirrorMe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NCT are sins and virtues, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, other boys are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMe/pseuds/MirrorMe
Summary: Taeyong had always been too prideful to admit he loved him, but it's only when a new player enters the fray that he begins to pay the price of his sin.





	Love the Sinner

The air was heavy, heat from their previous activities still lingering in the air between the two men that occupied the room. Taeyong cracked a window open, welcoming the chill that seeped in and settled over his burning skin soothingly. He caught sight of his debauched self, eyes tracing the various marks his partner had left on him before his eyes strayed right. His gaze wandered the room through the reflection the window provided of the scene behind him. He paused, eyes naturally drawn to the man that occupied his mind so frequently, he was laying on the bed amongst the ruffled sheets, gazing at the ceiling forlornly. Taeyong's brows furrowed at the expression and he finally remembered what he had initially come here for before being distracted by other things.

 "What's been bothering you?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could making the man stir, head tilting to the left to look at Taeyong's back.

"Tell me you love me," his demand prompted Taeyong to finally turn away from the window and look at him properly. His eyes trailed along the body put on display for him, he was beautiful, absolutely enticing. Dangerously so, but those words would never pass Taeyong's lips, he was Pride after all.

"You've been watching the humans again," he commented dryly, disregarding the man's request, "I told you to stop going to the park."

Lust had a habit of human watching and always became sombre when he witnessed the purity of love. Taeyong knew it made him long for something that was against his nature, something he would never be able to have. Lust didn't answer to his soft chiding, instead he repeated his earlier words, 

"Tell me you love me,"  

Taeyong looked away unsettled by the fact that for a second he had wanted to comply, to give into the other's request.

 "No," he denied, ignoring his wavering heart. 

"Look at me when you say it, Taeyong," Lust's voice was still soft but there was a challenge in there, one he knew Taeyong's nature would not allow him to turn from. 

"Doyoungie," the name was said almost sweetly, but Taeyong's eyes were cold as he glared at nothing, "I don't love you."

 Doyoung pulled himself up slowly, swinging long legs over the side of the bed. He had been more tired than usual something even Sloth ironically complained about. The Sins had all gathered earlier that day without Doyoung and had voted for Taeyong to be the one to find out what was weighing down their fellow sin. And now he was here, cornered into evaluating his feelings for Doyoung. He cursed the other sins under his breath for placing him into such a predicament.

"Look me in the eye, Taeyong. Are you afraid you won’t be able to lie to my face?"

It was only then that he realised he had said it without looking at Doyoung, involuntarily proving his point. He scoffed at being bested before turning back to look out of window. He didn't want to see the expression on Doyoung's face, whether it be disappointed or resigned both would stir up something within Taeyong that he didn't want to feel. His eyes narrowed, something in him prickling, uneasy as he always was whenever he and Doyoung had an intimate moment that extended further from the bed. He loathed the feeling as much as he craved it, he was insatiable, he wanted to monopolise Doyoung, to own him- his chest flared as his honest thoughts seeped in, it was dangerous, Doyoung's affect on him. Doyoung made him feel, made him- weak. His jaw clenched pride rearing its ugly head at the thought of him being weak, he refused to allow Doyoung to control him, to make him so obsessed- so he chose to deal with it in the way he knew best, cruelty.

"Lust can never be loved. Haven't you learned that by now? You attract people sexually, You're too tainted for any genuine feeling to be associated with your existence, your very being is a sin, Doyoung. How could anyone learn to love Lust? Lust who taints all that he touches." 

Doyoung was quiet and by the time Taeyong finally had the courage to look at him again, he was already gone. Taeyong walked over to the bed and sat on the place Doyoung previously occupied, the heat dissipated under him. Doyoung had left his shirt, he ran his hand along it before tossing it onto his armchair. He would not go after him. The heat had completely left him now, numbness taking its place as soon as Doyoung had left, as it usually did. He sighed in relief, he could deal with numbness. He laid back and shut his eyes, willing the world away along with his feelings.

 

-

 

 

The park was dark, but this did nothing to dissuade Doyoung. He let the dawn’s chill seep into his bones and claim him. He knew despite the numbing coldness, spring was coming he could smell the life growing underneath the melting snow, waiting to emerge and thrive till the seasons passed. He rubbed his nose trying to clear his head of the teasing spring scents and promises of warmth, none of which he would be able to enjoy.

 Doyoung diverted from the main path and entered a part of the park where he knew there was a private view of the lake. A man sat on a lone bench in the distance, staring out at the still lake. Just as Doyoung knew he would be, he sat at other end of the bench when he reached it. It was quiet. 

"I was wondering when you would come see me," the other man said breaking the silence, Doyoung finally looked at him, taking in his kind smile. He didn't even bat an eye at Doyoung's lack of shirt underneath his coat, didn't comment on how he probably reeked like a brothel and radiated sin, instead he extended his hand towards him, "I'm Youngho."  

Doyoung's eyes darted to the proffered hand, hesitant. Feeling almost unworthy to be in his presence, let alone to touch him. He would taint him. _Lust who taints all that he touches_. He drew back quickly at the taunting voice in his head. The words Taeyong easily threw at him earlier, the truth. 

"Hey, it's okay," Youngho reassured gently, reaching over the bench so Doyoung wouldn't have to. His hand was closer this time. A few seconds passed-

"I-" Doyoung's hands twitched in his lap, his throat suddenly dry.  _Your very being is a sin_ , "I don't think- I can't-"

"It's okay," Youngho's tone was low and soothing, his hand still stubbornly stuck out for Doyoung's, "trust me."

Doyoung took it, watching with unadulterated awe as Youngho's fingers wrapped around his hand without hesitation. His own fingers curled in response, accepting the warmth extending from Youngho's hand and allowing it to slowly spread throughout his body.  

"My name is Doyoung."

Youngho's smile grew at Doyoung's shy introduction, 

"I know."

 Of course he would. For the first time in ages Doyoung felt calmness wash over him. 

 

-

 

Envy returned two weeks later after an impromptu trip abroad, eyes blazing with anger as he entered the kitchen where Minhyung was feasting. He bypassed the mountains of mess without batting an eye, focused on the sole occupant of the room. 

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded dropping onto the closest stool to interrogate the kitchen's frequent visitor. Minhyung, being the glutton he was didn't stop his eating but spared him a questioning look clearly not knowing what he was raving on about this time. 

"Doyoung!" Envy or as he was known in this rebirth, Jungwoo, spat, "I saw him with Chastity!" 

The sandwich in Minhyung's hand dropped onto the counter along with his jaw, that enough was clear indication of how serious this was. Jungwoo watched it sink in, watched the same expressions he felt earlier pass through Minhyung, confirming that he wasn't the only one who felt the way he did, that he wasn't overreacting. 

"The virtue, Chastity?" 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, 

"No, the cheerleader, Chasti- of course, the virtue!" He slumped over the counter exhausted, the day had taken an emotional toll on him. Minhyung, in an act of great charity offered Jungwoo his half eaten sandwich. He shook his head with a low whine ignoring Minhyung's delighted expression as he hurriedly stuffed himself before Jungwoo could change his mind. He didn't need food, he needed answers. They didn't notice Taeyong walk into the kitchen with Greed.

"Where were they?" Minhyung asked, interested but still puzzled by the news.

"At a cafe-"

"Cafe!" Minhyung's second favourite place in the world, the first was an all-you-can-eat buffet. Doyoung, however, detested cafes, had sworn off them after encountering an unwanted, relentless suitor in one. It had been a tiring month for him and he had refused help from the other sins to get rid of his persistent stalker. It took Taeyong stepping in to finally get the guy to leave Doyoung alone and even then he refused to leave without Taeyong having to break his arm. It would have been more if Doyoung didn't stop him. And that had marked the end of Doyoung's cafe runs, until today apparently. Minhyung was insulted that Doyoung's first cafe visit in years had not been with him, he pouted,

"Did Doyoung at least look disgusted?"

He caught the interest of the two older men when they heard their favourite Sin's name. 

"No, he was laughing at something Chastity-" Jungwoo hissed bitterly, "said. They were attracting so much attention as well-"

"I'd imagine they would, Lust and Chastity in the same space, mere mortals wouldn't be able to resist. Did you go up to them?" 

"And crash their date?" Jungwoo's eyes were flashing, "I didn't think I'd be able to stomach the pure aura Chastity was exuding-"

"Date-" 

 The two jumped at Yuta's voice, turning to look over their shoulders where he sported an incredulous look at the news, Taeyong passive at his side. 

 "-Doyoung was on a date? With a virtue?" He laughed before turning to look at Taeyong, all of them did as they waited for a reaction, expected one. Taeyong simply walked to fridge, got himself a drink and left not indulging them. Minhyung frowned at the lacklustre response, 

 "Doesn't he care?"

 Jungwoo scoffed, Taeyong could keep a poker face all he wanted but there was no mistaking the subtle jealousy that was crawling over his skin. Jungwoo commended him though, he kept it well hidden, almost suppressed it completely but Jungwoo wasn't Envy for no reason. 

 "He cares," he assured the other two, "he's just too prideful to show it."

 Yuta sighed joining the two at the counter,

 "When is he not?"  

 

-

 

 

Jungwoo was waiting in Doyoung's room after being kicked out of the kitchen by an annoyed Yuta and Minhyung when he started recounting exaggerated tales of his travels and infecting them with envy. It had been a good idea then, but now he was bored. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long, the door opened admitting a grinning Doyoung. 

"You're back!" He gave Jungwoo a hug, pulling away to look at him properly immediately knowing something was amiss when he had not said anything to evoke jealousy out of him, "what is it? Do you need my help?" 

It was unusual for him to seek Doyoung out so immediately after a trip, the house was big enough for the sins to not see each other for days. They had gone a month without seeing each other once, Jungwoo's presence was welcomed but raised a red flag. One Doyoung was determined to get to the bottom of.

"Has something happened?"

Doyoung was always the kinder of the two, something Jungwoo used to resent until he realised the kindness was often extended to him and for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confusing Doyoung, "I saw you with a virtue." 

Doyoung's eyes lowered making Jungwoo frown at the docile action. Doyoung sat down, eyeing him warily.

"Jungwoo, do you love me?" He asked as Jungwoo took a seat beside him.

"Of course I do," the conviction and the easiness in how he said it made Doyoung's lips lift but the look in his eyes was so sad, it actually made Jungwoo feel sick. He and Doyoung continuously found each other first, in all their reincarnations. Doyoung had practically raised him and saved him from self-destruction, it would be weird if he didn't love the other sin. The reason he was so angry and annoyed now was because he was brimming with envy over a virtue of all things, to be monopolising Doyoung's time. Time, Jungwoo thought, he didn't deserve. 

"Taeyong told me he didn't love me," a few seconds passed after Doyoung's quiet confession, the shame radiating from him was suffocating. Jungwoo's eyes narrowed, rage shifting from virtue to sin in a millisecond. 

"Fucking pride," he hissed absolutely outraged now, he knew Taeyong would fuck up, again. He looked at Doyoung forcing him to continue, to tell him just how far Taeyong had gone, on how much damage he had inflicted this time. 

"-he said Lust can never be loved-" 

Jungwoo shot to his feet expression murderous, Doyoung quickly grabbed his wrist knowing he'd go after Taeyong. He would not tell him what else Taeyong had told him, he did not want to wait another century for Taeyong to reincarnate again if Jungwoo killed him. Jungwoo tried to pull away, but stilled at the hard look Doyoung shot him.

"I went to see Youngho to ask if it was true," his grip on Jungwoo loosened, "to ask if I really couldn't be loved because of what I am and," Doyoung finally smiled although it was a weak one, "he told me it was bullshit," 

Jungwoo raised a brow at the profanity, Doyoung snorted at his scepticism and pulled him back down to sit,

"I was surprised as well, but apparently the virtues aren't as uptight and pure as we were led to believe. Just as we aren't demonic, well," he grinned, "not entirely. What Taeyong said-" he hesitated, "-got to me, it hurt, because you know... I love him- even if he’s convinced I'm incapable of feeling such an emotion-" 

He broke off voice wavering. Jungwoo huffed, but let Doyoung's confession pass. They had fought over Taeyong and his relationship too many times to count, just in this century alone. 

It was hard, but he'd keep his thoughts to himself this time for Doyoung. Doyoung looked thankful at his silence, 

"I just needed to heal and learn more about myself and really the best way to learn about yourself is to confront your opposite. Youngho's-" he paused, nose wrinkling in disgust, "genuinely kind," Jungwoo shuddered, "and he wants to help me, he has helped me-" 

"-at what cost?" Jungwoo cut in always suspicious of everyone’s true intention making Doyoung laugh lightly, 

 "Nothing! He's a virtue remember, he probably gets off to helping others." 

 Jungwoo snorted, Doyoung's smile dwindled.

"So I'll be spending a bit more time with him now, if that's okay with you." 

He was pleasantly surprised by Jungwoo's nod, he had expected the other to put up a fight and this showed in his immediate relief to Jungwoo's agreement. Jungwoo patted Doyoung's head before tugging him in for a hug, Doyoung leaned forward resting his forehead against his shoulder, 

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you, you know that."

Doyoung nodded, he knew. He lifted his head, hand coming up to hold Jungwoo's cheek fondly.

"Jungwoo..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't go after Taeyong." 

"Okay."

"I'm serious," Doyoung warned, pinching his cheek softly. 

"I won't," Jungwoo promised with a mischievous grin, "not physically at least."

Doyoung sighed but accepted it, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk Jungwoo out of anything. Getting him to promise no bodily harm was good enough, for now. Jungwoo's grin stretched, he was going to infect Taeyong with envy until he was consumed by it and physically sick. A laugh escaped him at his ingenious plan, one he had executed a lifetime ago when a cocky Taeyong had barged into their lives and tried to take Doyoung away like some possession. It had ended up with Taeyong begging him for mercy unable to take the full weight of jealousy, Jungwoo smirked, it was time for another lesson.

 

-

 

Taeyong frowned at the clock above the doorway, it was the ugliest one he had seen yet. All neon and no tact, Ten had probably bought it. Said man turned to him from his position in front of the TV as if summoned, he frowned at Taeyong.

"Can you chill? I mean- thanks for the free meal but..." He trailed off, Taeyong tensed. Was he so angry that Ten could feed of it? The others looked at him questioningly.

"Bad day?" Minhyung asked, Taeyong grunted in reply. His morning had started with overhearing Doyoung answer a phone call, happy, chirpy and very, he scowled at the clock, un-Doyoung-like. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had called him. Doyoung had been gone the whole day and the others had moaned about him missing their monthly movie night before forgetting about him as soon as the movie started. Taeyong, however, was counting the seconds, which wasn't his fault, the clock was a damn distraction. That is until Doyoung walked in, looking like the sin he was and commanding everyone's attention. Sicheng let out a appreciative, low whistle even going as far as to lift his head from Minhyung's laps to get a better look at him, a great feat of effort from the Sloth. Doyoung smirked at the attention, puffing his chest out slightly and exposing skin where his shirt had been torn open from his undeniably wild night out. He sat down, curling up against Yuta who welcomed him with open arms. Jungwoo grinned when he felt a spark of jealousy from Taeyong, he put his plan in motion.

"Did you have fun Doyoung?" He asked.

"Absolutely," Doyoung answered, eyes still drunk from his corrupting high. It was obvious that he had been clubbing, Yuta buried his face into Doyoung's neck inhaling deeply, 

"You smell delicious," he commented ignoring the scowl suddenly directed at him, "high end?" He asked about the club.

Doyoung giggled, nodding slowly, Yuta smirked.

"Thought so, I can smell the greed. Must have been good."

"It was even better because I dragged Youngho to the club with me,"

Multiple eyes widened, Doyoung seemed pleased with the reaction.

"Chastity?" Ten asked for confirmation, Doyoung nodded making Ten break out into a wide smile, "you're corrupting a virtue!" He looked proud.

"I'm thinking there wasn't much to corrupt with the way he moved," Doyoung's eyes became half lidded as he recalled his night, eliciting shivers of pleasure from the other sins. Ten let out an impatient whine, Doyoung had promised to introduce him to Youngho but had yet to do so.

"You have to bring me next time,"

 "I will," He promised him before turning his attention to Yuta, "what has everyone been up to today?" 

 "I instigated a feud within a family that owns a multi billion company with Yuta's help," Ten began summarising their day, "Minhyung spent an hour with a woman who's been on a diet for a few months-"

Minhyung grinned.

"I made her eat more calories in an hour than what she consumes in a week-" he was clearly pleased with himself, they skipped over Sicheng, not bothering to ask because they all knew he was at home. They turned to Jungwoo who let out an exaggerated sigh, 

"Just stewing in envy while I waited for the love of my life," he winked at Doyoung as he said this, the latter returned the wink with one of his own. 

"And you?" He turned to the brooding Taeyong,  

"President."

They all rolled their eyes at his one word answer, but expected it nonetheless after being subjected to his bad mood for the past month. Taeyong had been prickly for the whole month and was especially curt to Doyoung, he didn't even bother to hide it. Doyoung averted his gaze, it hurt, he didn't want to think about it, about the way Taeyong was actively avoiding and distancing himself from Doyoung. He wouldn't even look at him, Doyoung tried to ignore the pang in his chest, the high he was riding dwindled quickly. He turned his attention back to Yuta trailing a finger down his side absentmindedly, eyes going around the room and landing on Jungwoo whose eyes sparkled with mischief. Doyoung smirked knowingly and decided to play along. 

"Tell me how envious you were today, Jungwoo."

Ten rolled his eyes, groaning as the two stared heatedly at each other.

"Can you two dirty talk in private, as hot as it is I don't think my weary body can handle the sexual tension."

"Doyoung laughed extracting himself from Yuta, pushing him onto Sicheng when he whined at the loss of a cuddle buddy. He took his shirt off throwing it into the fireplace, 

"Your loss,” he teased, preening when he felt their heavy gazes roam his body. 

"Jungwoo, come with me," 

Jungwoo gladly followed, eyes meeting Taeyong's as he passed him. He smirked at the envy rolling off Taeyong. He held onto Doyoung's waist as they went through the doorway. They went into Doyoung's room where he shook Jungwoo off with a yawn. 

"Don't go too far,"

Jungwoo gave him an innocent look in reply making Doyoung snort. 

"I'm not a fool. I'll allow you to have a bit of fun with your teasing because I'm still angry," he admitted, "but I don't want Taeyong to hurt you if you go overboard,"

Jungwoo grinned, 

"He can try. Now tell me more about what you and your virtues were up to tonight, so I have more to tease Taeyong about. 

Doyoung patted his bed, Jungwoo complied laying beside the other sin to gather more arsenal against Taeyong. They spoke for an hour before Doyoung finally kicked him out of room.

 

-

 

It was Doyoung’s birthday and the other sins had dragged him out of his bed an hour ago and into the dining room where his favourite dishes were laid out. Doyoung shook his head as they broke out into what had to be the most butchered rendition of the birthday song, it seemed to deteriorate more in every new lifetime but Doyoung accepted their well wishes and greetings all the same. The day was off to a great start, he thought as the sins started to eat and attempt to engage him in different conversations. It was Sicheng’s turn that finally made Jungwoo grin, Sloth had unknowingly helped him in his ongoing plan when he asked Doyoung about the virtues.

"Have you met the other virtues?" Sicheng asked curious, never having met any yet in this lifetime.

 "A few," Doyoung answered, "Kindness, Lucas, is extremely breathtaking, his energy is almost overwhelming..." He trailed off in a daze, "it's hard to not want to corrupt him."

"What's stopping you?" Ten asked with a smirk, Doyoung grinned in reply. He didn’t need to be tempted,

“I've also met Liberality,” Yuta rolled his eyes at that, he had unfortunately met his virtue counterpart as well. 

“Isn't he so Just?” he commented disgust dripping from his tone, Doyoung nodded his agreement, 

 “Which is why he works as a judge, I guess,” they laughed at how fitting his job was. “Oh and Abstinence as well, Jeno, he's an absolute joy-“

Minhyung frowned at the comment, envious of the fondness in Doyoung’s expression when speaking of his virtue counterpart. 

 “Moreso than me?”

“You'd have to meet him and decide yourself,” Doyoung answered cheekily, making him pout. 

“And what about your Chastity, Doyoung? Isn't he delectable as well?” Yuta asked with a leer intent on teasing him about his blooming friendship with the virtue,

Doyoung fell silent. 

“He's- different,”

The teasing banter all stopped at softness in Doyoung’s voice, Taeyong left the room quietly which escaped everyone notice except Jungwoo’s, but even he could not find it in his self to smile at the victory. He was too worried. 

"Doyoung," Ten was understandably concerned, they all were. Doyoung smiled at them reassuringly.

“He's a virtue, my opposite. I can't help but be swayed slightly, but don't worry, he won't send me to a nunnery-“

“You're a man,”

“You know what I mean,” he gasped as an idea hit him, ‘I know! Let's all go out tonight! You can meet them and judge them then yourself.”

They were all quiet, hesitant before Yuta shrugged,

“Why not?”

Doyoung grinned,

 “Great.”

 

-

 

Jungwoo and Doyoung were the first to arrive at the club and were immediately swamped by the eager virtues. Jungwoo frowned when he caught sight of his counterpart, 

“You must be Jungwoo!” He exclaimed reaching out to hug him, Jungwoo sidestepped him going behind Doyoung for protection, 

"Envy actually," he corrected, none of the virtues deserved to say his name. As expected, Lucas' smile didn't waver. Doyoung nudged Jungwoo warningly, 

"Be nice." 

"It’s not in my nature to be nice," he defended petulantly.

Lucas laughed making Jungwoo frown in confusion, why was so easy to amuse this giant of a man? Doyoung laughed at Jungwoo's baffled expression and patted his head comfortingly.

“You'll get used to it,” he promised.

Ten and Yuta joined them later on. Doyoung watched all his friends interact happy that they were getting along. A pair of arms tried to unsuccessfully wrap themselves around him making his grin stretch, he knew it was their youngest. He turned, Minhyung was smiling as well. 

“I managed to drag Sicheng,” he told Doyoung tilting his head to where Sicheng was sat by the bar. The pure feeling of happiness dipped slightly at the lack of one sin’s presence but he tried to control his expression. He must have failed as Minhyung’s arms tighten around neck, “let's dance!” he begged pulling Doyoung towards the dance floor, determined to lift his spirits. It worked until they reached home and caught sight of Taeyong who merely turned without a word when he saw them, before disappearing up the staircase.

“Rude,” Ten commented before pulling Yuta away to plan more mischief with the company they were sabotaging. Doyoung said his goodbyes to the younger boys accepting their hugs before returning to his own room, he paused at the sight of a tray in front of his door. He approached it cautiously, heart swelling with happiness when he saw his favourite dessert. He ran down the hallway to Taeyong’s room skidding to a stop in front of his door.

“Taeyong,” he called out listening attentively to the slight sound of rustling behind the door, it fell silent, “Thank you.”

 

-

 

Taeyong left the courtroom where he had just finished feeding. Law buildings were always the best places for him to feed as it brimmed with both pride and arrogance, both of which gave him a hearty meal. He breathed in deeply, thoroughly sated and clear headed. He had needed this with the way he was spiralling towards destruction recently. He continued down the staircase in a much better mood than when he had climbed them earlier, that was until the object of his troubles appeared. Doyoung passed by the foot of the staircase laughing gaily, the sight stunned Taeyong who froze in place. Doyoung was in a white, oversized sweater and Taeyong had never seen him look so pure before. He could not tear his eyes away and he wasn’t alone in this sentiment as heads turned in admiration to two- wait two?

 Taeyong finally realised the arm draped across Doyoung’s shoulder, the man was taller than he was and had a smile Taeyong was sure could melt even the coldest of hearts. A Virtue without a doubt, _the_ Virtue. His eyes narrowed, he finally had a face to put to the name and he hated it just as much. He hated _him_. The Virtue said something that elicited another peal of pleasant laughter from Doyoung before they disappeared around the corner. Taeyong could finally move again with them gone, he tore down the staircase unmindful of who he bumped into. He needed to get home lest he take out his anger on unfortunate mortals that happen to cross his path. He ignored Jungwoo’s satisfied smirk as he took a slow, deep breath as Taeyong entered.

“Smells good, Taeyong!”

“Fuck off!” 

 

-

 

Doyoung and Ten were talking, they had met in the driveway earlier each coming from different appointments and had decided to catch up in the living room. It had barely been a few minutes since they settled down to talk when Ten's expression pinched, he trailed off mid sentence to look at the doorway. 

"Taeyong is-"

"Have you lost your mind!" Taeyong stormed into the room cutting Ten off, the two got up in response to the anger Taeyong was projecting, a projecting sin was always one to be wary of.  Ten frowned, usually he would be pleased by the anger rolling of Taeyong, but now he stood in front of Doyoung shielding him from it. 

"Calm do-"

"I saw you-" Taeyong ignored Ten, "holding hands with that virtue! In broad daylight!" He spat at Doyoung, expression filled with repulsion.

"It wasn't-"

Taeyong laughed sardonically, cutting Doyoung off.

"You don't need to defend yourself Doyoung. You're Lust, I expect," he hissed, "your lack of control,"

Ten heard Doyoung whimper behind him making him scowl, he turned to comfort him but Taeyong wasn't done yet.

 "I had expected more from Chastity, but I guess you finally got him-"

Ten witnessed Doyoung's face fall, it was quiet. The heaviness of what Taeyong implied was so suffocating and so cruel it stunned Ten to silence. He didn't know Taeyong could be so ruthless, least of all towards Doyoung. 

"I-" Doyoung paused low blow rendering him speechless before he tried to arrange himself, "we're not, I'm not sleeping with him!" His anger spiked making Ten tense as he stepped back from the line of fire so he could keep an eye on the both of them simultaneously, he wouldn't be able to hold them both back if they decided to get physical. 

Taeyong's answering disdainful expression clearly said didn't believe Doyoung's words. 

"So you two go around prancing in the streets under the sun playing house for no reason?" He asked, 

"We're both touch oriented Taeyong! It's normal! He's my friend! What do you expect?"

"For you to have at least a bit of decency and not try to corrupt virtues-" Taeyong laughed, it was obvious that this was where he wanted their argument to head, "I mean we joke about corrupting them but are you that desperate and starved for love that you'd try to corrupt Chastity!" 

It was quiet, Ten could feel the anger slip from Doyoung completely. His face twisted, hurt and anguish all broiled into one. No one needed to feel his aura to see just how much pain he was in. Doyoung took a deep breath trying to stabilise himself. 

"I didn't need to corrupt Youngho to receive his love. I don't need to sleep with him for him to want to spend time with me. He isn't you."

 He said it quietly but to those in the room it was absolutely deafening. Ten awkwardly stood between them, holding his breath. Taeyong left much to his relief, he let out the breath he was holding. Doyoung's lips were trembling, 

 "Why won't he love me?" 

 Ten moved forward quickly wrapping him in his arms, hating how he didn't know what to say to him.

 

-

 

Taeyong was relying purely on his instincts as he hunted. It was dangerous to let his primal state take over but he also knew he wanted whatever it was between Doyoung and the Virtue to end, indefinitely. He ended up by the riverbank, but the Virtue wasn’t alone. Taeyong’s eyes narrowed as he caught the other man’s aura, it was another virtue, his counterpart Humility. They both turned at his presence, Youngho quiet until a small-

‘ _Ah, Pride,’_ filled the air. The other virtue stepped up from behind Youngho interested once he heard Taeyong’s sin designation, 

“Pride?” he assessed him before asking, “You know Youngho’s Doyoung then?”

Taeyong was irked at the familiarity and inwardly raged at implication that Doyoung was Youngho’s. 

“My Doyoung,” he corrected tersely, before shifting his attention back to Youngho, “leave him alone.” 

 “Excuse me?” 

“Leave Doyoung alone,” Taeyong clarified. 

“No,” Youngho’s tone was almost patronizing even the other virtue seemed taken aback by it. Taeyong took a step forward.

 “You have no right to be interfering with a problem between sins!” he hissed, 

“I do when I was given permission and when said sin causing the problem is-“ Youngho’s eyes slowly went up and down Taeyong’s body insultingly, “inadequate and can't solve said problem himself.”

Taeyong’s fingers curled into fists, Youngho smirked at the reaction. Taeyong hated him, he couldn't be a virtue, maybe Doyoung had successfully corrupted him after all.

“Doyoung is mine, it’d be best if you don't overstep your boundary.”

Youngho had the audacity to laugh at Taeyong, actually laugh at him. Taeyong fought the rage that coursed through him, hands shaking at his sides with the effort to control himself.

 “There was nothing to overstep, not when my advances were welcome and I'm sure you know just how welcoming Doyoung is,” 

Youngho knew what he was doing, and so did Taeyong. He really should have walked away and he would have if Youngho was goading him with any other Sin, but this was Doyoung. And Taeyong was never rational when it came to Doyoung, he was on Youngho in an instant, rationality be damned.

 Doyoung was Lust, it was only natural for him to be intimate with the people around him. Giving attention and kisses to the other sins were like breathing for him, it was in his nature. But to a virtue- Taeyong could not accept it. The other virtue cried out in shock as Taeyong lashed out landing a punch he was sure would bruise, but Youngho merely laughed. It was over in an instant as Humility pulled Taeyong off Youngho. Taeyong heard the chatter of the crowd, of mortals who were far nosier than they needed to be. He scowled before deciding to leave, he would approach Youngho later in a less populated area.

 

-

 

"We heard about the fight," Taeyong didn't even blink keeping his gaze on the horizon, he had expected one of them to come, "a virtue, Jaehyun, I believe, came over to tell us, they took Doyoung with them.” 

"What?" Taeyong finally reacted spinning to face Ten, "Where?"

Ten rolled his eyes, 

"You know how it is, he has to attend a hearing for punishment over what happened to Youngho. You know there is an age-old agreement between our kinds and if we we’re to ever get into an altercation with each other, as you did. Punishment must be served."

"But why Doyoung?" 

“Because he took the blame, obviously,” Ten huffed, annoyed, “Is it so bad to step away from your trait for a few minutes?” He asked knowing that was why Taeyong went after Youngho. He knew that one day Taeyong’s pride would have led him to confront Youngho over Doyoung, they all did, he just didn’t think it’d be so soon.

“It's a part of me,” Taeyong said almost sulkily.

“Bullshit, we control it, not the other way round. You're weak,” Ten’s face was sweet, but he had always been cruel. The cruellest of the sins, but tonight he was especially so. He was almost ruthless in the way he cornered Taeyong when he knew the other was most vulnerable.

“You know Taeyong, you're the perfect sin-”

Taeyong raised a brow doubtful, not understanding where Ten was going to go with this, Ten’s grin turned feral. And Taeyong knew then he'd regret not going off grid and disappearing like he initially wanted to.

“-not only do you have pride but you radiate our sins as well. Sloth when you spend the days lazing away,” Taeyong remembered him and Doyoung holing themselves up in his room for three days because Taeyong was tired and wanted company.

“Envy when Doyoung’s attention strays from you, gluttony and greed for his time and being,”

Taeyong thought of how angry he got when everyone hung off Doyoung and how he always wanted Doyoung to look and want only him.

“Wrath,” Ten continued, as if Taeyong wasn’t internally at war with himself at the moment, “ when he doesn't fall into you as you expect.”

Doyoung and Youngho flashed across his mind sparking his anger once again. 

“And lust, well-“ Ten paused, “I don’t have to explain that as well, do I? Interesting isn't it, how everything leads back to our Doyoung,”

Taeyong wanted to growl at the possessive noun but held back to try and save face, but judging by smirk on Ten’s lips, he knew.

“Why is that Taeyong? Why does everything revolve around Doyoung for you?”

Taeyong kept his mouth sealed, he would not say anything. He would not admit to anything. Ten’s lips thinned when he remained silent clearly displeased with him.  

"You don't deserve Doyoung," he hissed sudden burst of uncontrolled anger slapping Taeyong in the face, "He could sleep with anyone he wants, but he doesn't, not after you threw a hissy fit in 1818. He constantly sacrifices his health for you!” Ten’s laugh was jarring, “just for you to blow him off like a one night stand. Our Doyoung! Thrown away like a slag-“ 

Taeyong opened his mouth to argue, to defend himself and his feelings.

“-but that's not all!” it was obvious as he continued that Ten had been holding this all in for awhile, for centuries maybe. He took a step forward making Taeyong unconsciously take one back, “How about the reason he’s been so tired lately, huh?”

Taeyong didn’t know, Ten’s expression twisted.

“Again, you. Doyoung’s been holding off his feeding completely to wait for you- Lust!” Ten’s voice raised as disgust painted his face, “feeding on one person! How ridiculous, Lust devoting himself to a sole man, _you_.” 

Ten’s words were condescending, he watched as they sunk in. His voice was calmer now, but his words had not softened the slightest. 

“I thought you'd notice it. He would throw his life away for you and it's a damn shame that you wouldn't do the same. He deserves better, he deserves more than being at the beck and call of someone who can't even admit that he loves him after a millennium and I hope he realises that tonight.” 

The Sins were always so individualistic and selfish, but when one of their own was attacked they banded together in ways that not even the Virtues could. Because of something that was rare to come by to sins, love. Taeyong startled at the thought, he was convinced sins could not love, which was why he denied loving Doyoung, denied the thought that the uneasy, prickling feeling he felt whenever he was with Doyoung or thought of him was love and was instead lust and obsession. His throat constricted, breathing laboured as he realised with a sinking feeling that he was in love with Doyoung and always had been. He looked up but Ten was already gone. 

-

-

 

"It was me!" Taeyong burst into the hearing room, he had run the whole way there after managing to pry the information out from Minhyung. He was a slave now, but he'd do anything for Doyoung at this point. 

"I attacked Chastity, it wasn't Doyoung's doing." He declared, 

“Doyoung had nothing to do with it, it was all me! I let my jealousy overwhelm me and attacked Chastity. I allowed my insecurities to blind me and constantly hurt the person I love-” Taeyong went off into a tirade, aware he was rambling about his feelings for Doyoung in a room full of strangers but unable to stop now once he had finally accepted it.

“It wasn’t Doyoung,” he finally ended out of breath and tired from his confession slash love declaration.

"Obviously," said Jaehyun who was present during their fight, "plus Doyoung and Youngho are friends we all know he wouldn’t do such a thing-" 

Taeyong frowned confused,

"But the hearing..." He trailed off as he looked around the room, finally realising what he hadn't when he barged in, in panic. Doyoung was sat comfortably, smile unsure but hopeful as their gazes met. Jungwoo sat beside him looked almost manic with his own grin, had he finally lost it? 

“I believe,” Taeil, who Taeyong had seen numerous times in the courthouse, began, “you have already paid the price for your crime,”  

Taeyong could only stare back at him in confusion unsure of how he had already repented. 

“Sit,” 

He complied, more so because he felt his feet would giveaway at any second. 

“You are Pride, correct?” Taeyong nodded keeping his eyes on Taeil, “you came here to save your lover and in doing so admitted your weaknesses in a room full of both virtues and sins. Thus-“

Somewhere in the room Yuta loudly snorted at Taeil’s use of outdated language only to be elbowed on both ends by Sicheng and Ten. Taeil continued unperturbed by the unruly sins.

“-disregarding and putting aside your pride. A great feat for a sin so embroiled in his trait. I believe that is sufficient, do you agree Chastity? That is punishment enough for a mere bruise is it not?” he asked turning to Youngho who was smiling. 

The former malice from when he and Taeyong had met earlier was absent from his being. He nodded his agreement to Taeil’s question. Taeyong sat back at the unreal ruling, lost and baffled at how easily it went. 

He felt hands rest a top his shoulders and immediately knew whom they belonged to. He tilted his head up, Doyoung’s eyes were brimming with affection as he pressed a soft kiss onto Taeyong’s forehead. The action made the sins scattered around the room roll their eyes, but the virtues looked absolutely delighted at the display of affection. Doyoung threaded their fingers together, pulling Taeyong up to his feet. Relief flooded through him as he surged forward to kiss Doyoung, tenderly. And as warmth filled his entire being, he asked himself why he had never done this before. He felt Doyoung smile as he pulled away,

“Let's go home?”

Taeyong nodded still speechless by the turn of events, Doyoung turned to Youngho.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked receiving an affirmative answer from him, Taeyong’s hand tightened around his but he kept silent. Too thankful that Doyoung was even speaking to him to argue.

 

-

 

They decided to walk home, rejecting the numerous offers to be sent back by car. Doyoung who had been all smiles previously was more subdued now, expression unsure.

 “Did you mean it, all that you said just now?”

 Taeyong’s heart clenched at the insecurity that bled into Doyoung’s tone, this was his doing.

“Yes.” 

“Since when?”

“Since forever."

Doyoung stopped walking making Taeyong’s heart leap, the expression on his face devastated as Taeyong finally admitted the truth. Taeyong’s heart sank, he didn’t deserve Doyoung after what he put him through. How could he still hold Taeyong’s hand and smile at him like he did earlier after what Taeyong had done to him.

Doyoung turned, cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands. The look on his face telling Taeyong he knew exactly what Taeyong was thinking about. 

"Don't pull away from me," he begged, brushing a thumb along Taeyong's cheek, "Not now when I’ve finally got you."

"You deserve better-" Taeyong began even as it pained him to say it, "more than me."

“But I want you, I always have,” he argued, “Don’t I deserve what I want?” 

“You know how I am,” Taeyong warned him.

“I do,” Doyoung assured hands dropping from Taeyong’s face to rest on his shoulders. 

“I'm petty, angry, greedy and prideful- “

“-and you love me,” Doyoung cut in stubbornly. He sighed,

“I do. Doyoung-“ he knew Doyoung was trying to derail him and let him off easily, but he had to work for it. Doyoung was worth it. He was worth so much more than just a problem to be swept away under a rug and be forgotten. 

“We can work on it,” Doyoung said, eyes searching Taeyong’s, “together. I’m not perfect either-“

“Doyoung-“ 

“Believe in me,” he squeezed Taeyong’s shoulders, willing him to concede. Taeyong groaned but nodded, a smile finally bloomed across Doyoung’s face at the acceptance. And Taeyong was stuck again by the extent of his stupidity for how could he have ever resisted or questioned his feelings for Doyoung before? He shook his head unable to help it as he drew Doyoung towards him to press another kiss against his lips. Doyoung let out a happy sigh, shuffling closer to Taeyong. Taeyong slid their hands back together tugging him along, eager to get back home so he could begin to make amends with him.

 

-

 

They had decided to sleep in Doyoung’s room, considering Taeyong had thrown a fit in his earlier on during the day and it was in no way habitable for the night.

“About Youngho,” Taeyong began hesitantly as they entered Doyoung’s room, “ when you said you'd meet him tomorrow…”

Doyoung smiled at Taeyong’s concern, before explaining that he and Youngho were yoga partners and that Taeyong was welcome to join the class if he wanted to. Taeyong shuddered, he had achieved a milestone tonight but he still had too much pride for that. Doyoung laughed, knowing exactly what Taeyong was thinking. The latter pouted appeased but still jealous.

“It's okay,” Doyoung whispered against his ear mischievously, “you can be my partner in other,” he paused as he pulled away, gaze wicked, “activities,” 

Taeyong smirked as he dragged Doyoung towards the bed and pushed him onto it drawing out a pleased giggle from him,

“I won't object to that,” he said as he climbed over Doyoung, before leaning down to give him a kiss that wiped his smile away. He pulled away reluctantly as Doyoung pressed back always so responsive to him and his rough approach. But tonight he wanted to go slow, he wanted this to be different from all the other nights they had together. Doyoung seemed to understand as his pout at Taeyong’s retreat melted away, he reached up to caress Taeyong’s cheek eyes warm as he gazed at him.

“I love you,” he whispered making Taeyong’s chest erupt with a thousand butterflies, breath catching as it overwhelmed him.

“Since when” he brokenly echoed Doyoung’s earlier words back at him making him grin, eyes filled with delight,

“Since forever.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited and I'm not sure how to describe this other than it being word vomit and a product of my procrastination while trying to work on a longer Dotae fic. So sorry if it's shit, but since it's complete I'll leave it here instead of allowing it to rot in my drafts.


End file.
